A Change in Scenery
by Amee Lynn
Summary: Buffy is called while she is living in LA with Hank. She has to move to Sunnydale with Giles to start her training as a slayer. B/A eventually.


**A/N: Obviously I don't own any of this, because if I did, the show would still be going! =) Happy reading.**

A Change in Scenery

Chapter 1

Hank Summers' fist banged on the door to his daughter's room. "Buffy!" he yelled over the hip-hop music blaring from her room. "There's someone here to see you!"

Rolling his eyes, he turned around, stomped down the stairs, and went into the living room. Sitting back down in his recliner, Hank took a good look at the man called "Giles." _Funny name,_ Hank thought to himself. _Funny clothes too,_ re realized as he noticed for the first time that the man was wearing a tweed suit. _Strange, it's almost the end of the summer…_"Coffee?" he asked the strange man.

"No, thank you, I'm quite alright," replied the man in a clipped British accent.

Just then, Buffy walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Buffy Summers, I presume? It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance. I am Rupert Giles."

"Hello," Buffy murmured. She was dressed for school in a skintight black dress and boots that came to her knees.

"I need to speak with you about your schoolwork. Is there anywhere we can go to speak privately?" Giles asked.

"Sure, we can go in the kitchen, my dad will be leaving for work in a minute" Buffy shrugged.

"Splendid. Carry on then."

Buffy led the way into the kitchen, wondering why this man wanted to talk to her about her grades. Sitting in a chair, she waited for the man to start talking. She could faintly hear the door close behind her dad.

"I'm Rupert Giles. You may call me Giles. I am part of a society known as the Watcher's Council. We train and educate the Chosen. One girl in the entire world has the power to slay vampires and demons. I am to be your watcher; you are the Chosen One."

Buffy stared at him for a moment, and then busted out laughing. "That's a great line Giles, where'd you come up with that?"

Giles shook his head. "His is no time for games, Buffy. You are here to help rid the world of evil. I want you to come back to Sunnydale with me. It's located over a Hellmouth, and creatures of the night are drawn to it."

"But what about my friends? I don't want to leave them. Why can't we just stay here?"

Giles cleared his throat and said, "Ah, yes, friends. Buffy, as the slayer you have no friends. You can have nothing to tie you down and prevent you from doing your job. We can transfer your credits if you would still like to attend school."

Buffy stared at him for a moment. "I don't understand this. And I don't want it. Just take back whatever you gave me, and give it to someone else."

"The Powers That Be have chosen you. They will not take it back, and I cannot force them to. You must accept that this is your destiny. You are needed in Sunnydale."

Just as Buffy rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to continue arguing, one of the windows in the kitchen imploded. A creature was crawling through the window. It had huge ridges between its eyebrows, yellow eyes, and fangs.

"Um, Giles?" Buffy asked as the vampire stood. Giles silently handed Buffy a stake and backed away. As the vampire circled her, she turned in place to keep her eyes on him. "Giles? A little help here?"

"Plunge the stake into his heart and he will turn to dust," Giles called.

Buffy looked from the vampire to the stake, then shrugged and decided to focus on the vampire. He lunged forward, and landed a punch to Buffy's jaw.

"Ok, that's it. No more Mr. Nice-guy," Buffy snapped, and punched the vampire in the face. "How'd you like that?" she taunted. As he lunged for her again, she remembered the stake in here hand, and used his momentum to drive it into his heart.

"Ick, vampire dust. This so gross!" announced Buffy as she brushed off her dress. "So what's the plan?"

"Well, I believe you should back your things. We need to leave as soon as possible. I'll transfer your credits as soon as possible, and in the meantime we shall begin training, patrolling, and lessons." Giles replied.

Buffy stared at him for a moment. "Lessons in what?"

"We don't have time for questions. Start packing. I have boxes if you would like them."


End file.
